


Dwell In My Disaster

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Famous Harry Styles, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: The Agency had three simple rules:1. Always be professional, no matter the circumstance2. Always get the job done and get it done quickly3. Never let your emotions cloud your judgment or get the best of youAs the Agency’s top contractor, Louis Tomlinson had always, always followed the rules...until the day he met Harry Styles.





	Dwell In My Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with the original prompt, so I tweaked it a little bit. I tried my very best to stay true to the original, hopefully doing the prompter proud.
> 
> My dear @livvywritesgay -thank you from the absolute bottom of my heart for your suggestions and your encouragement. I couldn't have finished this without you!
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Title comes from “Empty” by Ray LaMontagne.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

************

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Yes?”

The oak door slowly creaked opened a few inches as Louis Tomlinson poked his head into his boss’ office. “You wanted to see me sir?” he asked, stopping at the threshold as he pushed the door the rest of the way. He took a deep breath as he waited for permission to enter.

Supervising Agent Liam Payne looked up from the piles of paperwork surrounding him. Knowing his boss, he’d probably faced demanding interruptions all afternoon, leaving him scrabbling to catch up and finish contracts by quitting time.

“Oh Louis. Yes. Yes. Come in, come in.” He motioned with his hand for Louis to enter his office and have a seat across from him.

Louis closed the door behind him and approached the desk, sinking down into one of the dark green office chairs. As he waited patiently for his boss to start talking, he smoothed out the crisp white button down shirt and dark colored dress pants that he was wearing and brushed a few loose strands of hair away from his forehead.

He watched as Liam put his pen down and began rummaging through the mound of manilla folders that was threatening to overtake the left side of his desk. Without acknowledging Louis’ presence, he sifted through the mess, quietly cursing his chaotic desktop. After about a minute of searching, he seemed to be able to locate the one that he needed. “Aha! Here we are!”

Liam stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, stopping where Louis was seated. He held out the folder for Louis, who took and opened it, scanning the top page for a brief moment before looking up to where his boss was leaning against the desk.

“Alarm codes, pictures, passwords, maps, blueprints?” Louis asked, “What is this sir?”

“That is your next assignment, Louis.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he turned his attention back to the papers inside of the folder, reading over them once again. “I’m…I’m not…are you sure I’m ready for an assignment sir?”

“First of all, stop calling me sir. It’s me, Liam, your best friend. I hate all that sir shit, you know that. And I wouldn’t have called you in if I didn’t think you were ready to get back out there with a new case.”

Liam paused, watching as Louis proceeded to flip through the pages contained in the file. “Listen to me Louis. I know that you’ve had a rough nine months - to put it mildly, but I think that this is exactly what you need - a new case, a new outlook…a new beginning.”

He sat down in the empty chair next to Louis and continued. “You are one of the very best, if not _the_ very best agent we have here at the Agency and now that you’ve been cleared by both Supervisor Grey and Dr. Ford to return to work, I need you to take this next assignment and get back out there and back into the swing of things. I think it’d be good for you and I _know_ that it’d be good for the Agency.”

“Why me? Can’t Wilson or Hobbs take it? It looks pretty simple. Cut and dry. In and out. I don’t see why -”

“Because,” Liam interrupted, “you were specifically requested by the client.”

“What?” Louis stopped reading and looked up, meeting Liam’s gaze. “Who’s the client? How did they…they know me?”

“The client’s a man who calls himself Mr. Big,” Liam said, making a face at the nickname. “He asked for you specifically. I’m not sure how he knows you, but he was adamant that _you_ were the one to be assigned. And he offered to pay triple what we normally charge. So…” He paused. “I _need_ you to do this Louis. The Agency needs you.”

Louis chuckled a little, “Mr. Big? You’re kidding me right?”

“That’s what he referred to himself as during our phone calls” Liam shrugged. “And in the emails we exchanged.”

“Wait. Hold on a minute.” Louis closed the file. “You haven’t actually met this guy? I know that I’ve been out of commission for a while, but did the Agency change policies while I was gone? You would _never_ take an assignment from an unknown client, even one who was willing to pay triple.”

Liam heaved a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Things have been pretty bleak around here lately. We’re not getting as many clients as we used to, so saying no to a new client, especially one who’s willing to pay triple the normal price, just wasn’t an option.”

“I had no idea…” Louis’ voice faded out for a brief moment. “All right, I’ll take the case. But only if you’re _absolutely positive_ that it has to be me.”

Liam nodded as he stood up and walked back around to his side of the desk. “I am. And Louis.” He paused to make sure Louis was really listening.“I know how serious you were about Andrew and that the break-up with him really took its toll on you-”

“Liam…”

“No. Please just listen to me for a minute, Louis. I know how much you loved him and when he broke your…when he broke you, I know that you didn’t think you’d ever be able to get over it - or him - but you did.  And I just want to say that I’m really proud of how far you’ve come in the last nine months…all the progress you’ve made. I know that it hasn’t been easy…I’m just…I’m just… I just wanted to say that I’m really glad you’re back.”

Louis was silent for a few moments, looking at his best friend of two years. They had met on Louis’ first day at the Agency. He had been assigned to be Liam’s subordinate and as they began working together, their working relationship turned into a true friendship. Liam had been there for Louis over the past nine months, from the moment Louis walked into his apartment and realized that Andrew was gone.

Liam had been the one to make sure that Louis ate and drank when all he wanted to do was lay in bed with the covers pulled over his head. Liam had been the one to make sure that Louis showered and changed his clothes when all he wanted to do was cry and scream. Liam had been the one to make sure that Louis got the help that he needed when all he wanted to do was jump out of the car as it headed towards the hospital.

Louis didn’t know what he would have done or where he would be now if it hadn’t been for Liam. He knew that Liam would never steer him wrong or put him in harm’s way, so if Liam thought this case was good for him, then maybe it was.

“Wow. Thanks Liam…I really appreciate you saying that. It’s really good to be back. And you’re certain about this case?” Louis motioned to the file sitting in his lap. “I mean, this person seems like the complete opposite from our regular assignments. They definitely aren’t anything like Jimmy Myers - god that guy was an absolute asshole, remember? I enjoyed taking him down. But this person? Not sure what the background story is but they definitely don’t fit the profile that I’m used to.”

“Everything’s in the file for you to read through and go over. Mr. Big obviously has his reasons for wanting this person taken down but you know that we don’t ask personal questions as to _why_ a client wants a particular person taken care of. It would cause our emotions to get the better of us, which would violate the rules. And you know how the Agency feels about the rules.” Liam pulled a piece of paper out from one of his desk drawers. “Your contract.”

“Do I have to?” Louis whined, looking at the pen and paper that Liam was offering.

Liam nodded. “It’s procedure, you know that, Louis. Look, I even filled in all the blanks for you. All you need to do is read it and sign.”

“Fine.” Louis huffed as he took the contract and the pen, clearing his throat as he began to read. “I, Louis Tomlinson, agree to the assignment given to me on August 2nd. I agree to have the assignment completed by September 28th - wait what?” Louis stopped and looked up to Liam. “September 28th? That’s less than two months away! I can’t finish -”

“You can and you will.” Liam interrupted. “Everyone is counting on you, Louis and besides, it’s more than enough time - you hardly ever need two months to close out a case.”

“I’m a little out of practice seeing as how I haven’t been around for several months…” Louis mumbled “fuck” under his breath before continuing to read from where he left off. “I agree to the rules set forth by the Agency. Rule number one - always be professional, no matter the circumstance. Rule number two - always get the job done and get the job done quickly. Ha,” Louis scoffs, “not like I have a choice in the matter. Rule number three - never let your emotions cloud your judgment or get the best of you.”

Louis took the pen and started to sign.

“Wait!” Liam shouted. “Aren’t you going to read the fine print on the second page?”

“You can’t be serious. It’s all the same bullshit - what happens if I fail to complete the assignment, what happens if I get hurt, blah blah blah. I’ve signed hundreds of these.” He leaned forward, laying the paper on top of the desk so he would have a hard surface underneath in order to sign the contract.

“I think you should read it this time.”

“Nah, I just want to get this over and done with so I can get out there and get this wrapped up by the deadline.” He put the pen to the paper and read the last sentences above the signature line before signing. “I will use my abilities, talents and the resources available to me to finish the assignment. I will not let my colleagues, my superiors or the Agency down. I will take care of the intended target. I will kill Harry Styles.”

****

“Harry! The crew is here!”

Louis looked around the impressively huge foyer as the tall blonde gentleman, who had introduced himself as Paul when he had opened the door, stood at the bottom of the staircase calling up to inform Harry Styles that the construction crew had arrived.

Louis had made a ton of phone calls and had cashed in a lot of favors over the previous five days in order to secure a position on the construction crew that would be renovating Harry’s house - well, technically it was a mansion - for the next month.

He wasn’t exactly sure what needed to be renovated, since from what he could tell, the house was in immaculate condition and everything seemed to be in perfect order.

But he was thankful to be able to have access to Harry’s grounds and house for the next four weeks. And more importantly - access to Harry Styles.

Louis’ attention was directed to a tall figure making its way down the grand staircase.

It seemed as though time stood still, as though the Earth stopped rotating, as though all ability to breathe or think had escaped Louis as the attractive…no, beautiful…no, _ethereal_ being stopped a mere two feet away from him.

Louis had never seen someone so breathtaking in all of his life.

Louis had always believed in love at first sight. He believed he had found it two years ago when Andrew walked into the small coffee shop that he liked to frequent in Malibu. He believed that from the moment he saw Andrew that they were meant to be. They were soulmates, forever.

That was, until nine months ago when Andrew had broken Louis’ heart and had taken his soul and spirit with him.

Louis had spent the last nine months getting over Andrew and had begun to believe he would never find someone to love much less someone who would love him back.

But now, staring at the beautiful brunette man who was talking to the crew chief, Louis was sure that Andrew was never the one for him.

No, Andrew was a mere stepping stone, leading him to this exact moment. Leading him to _Harry_.

Harry Styles was everything that Louis had ever looked for in a partner. He was tall with broad shoulders and a petite waist. His curly brown hair was unruly, sticking out in all directions, with the top pinned back with a clip.

He was wearing skinny black jeans that looked as though they had been painted on. They showed off every curve and were paired with a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt buttoned halfway, showing off chest tattoos that Louis wanted to trace both his fingers and his tongue over.

Louis was brought back to reality as Harry was introduced to each crew member. He shook their hands, asking their names, thanking them for coming to his house and agreeing to do the renovations for him.

_Who even is this guy?_

He approached Louis and held out his hand. Louis accepted it and as soon as they came into contact with one another their eyes locked.

Louis could feel Harry’s emerald green eyes piercing right through him. And then - Harry smiled. Not just any smile, but a genuine smile with a…

_Fuck._

Louis’ knees all but actually buckled as a delicious dimple formed in Harry’s cheek.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

“Hi, I’m Harry. And you are?”

“L-Louis. I’m Louis.”

_Fuck._

_No. No. No._

Louis had had every intention of using an alias but his mind had gone completely blank at the sight of Harry and his gloriously adorable dimple, and so without thinking, he had given Harry his real name.

He could feel the eyes of the other crew members boring into him, their faces filled with confusion. He had told them his name was William, yet he had just very clearly said Louis when Harry asked.

_Fuck._

Before any of the other guys had a chance to ask Louis about his name snafu, Harry pulled him away from the front hallway and into the kitchen, asking everyone else to follow. As they crossed the threshold of the kitchen, Harry let go of Louis’ hand, disappointment immediately taking over, leaving Louis wanting more. More touches, more contact, more Harry.

_Jesus christ. Get your shit together Louis, you are here for one reason and one reason only. To kill Harry Styles._

Harry walked across the kitchen and over to the counter where he picked up a plate of -

“Holy shit!” came a call from one of the crew members. “Are those-”

Harry smiled and nodded as he held the platter out. “Blueberry scones? Yes, they are! I made them this morning for all of you!”

 _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Louis thought to himself once again.

Harry had an air of confidence about him. It showed in the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he treated others. Louis found himself being drawn to Harry - his looks, his confidence, his attitude.

Harry went around to all of the guys and made sure everyone took a scone and when he got to Louis -

_Was that a wink? Did he just fucking wink at me? He did, he winked. He fucking winked. And Jesus fucking Christ - is he licking his lips? Fuck, fuck, fuck. God damn why does he have to be so bloody fit? The things I would let him do to me. I would let him…no. No. No. Louis stop. Stop this right now. Focus. The rules, Louis. Remember the rules._

Harry replaced the platter on the counter and as everyone finished eating he lead them all out to the backyard. Louis followed and thought about everything he had learned about Harry Styles during his research over the past couple of days.

International pop star. Loved by millions of fans. Openly gay and currently single. Cast by Christopher Nolan to star in his latest film. Activist who had started a foundation for LGBT+ teens who were being bullied at school or were kicked out of their homes. And he was about to be featured in the new autumn Gucci campaign.

Yet _someone_ wanted him dead.

Louis had scoured the internet for any enemies that Harry might have, but he had come up empty. No one even had a bad word to say about the guy, nevermind having a reason for hiring an assassin.

He had read numerous articles praising Harry and had scrolled through countless Tumblr blogs dedicated to his career and achievements. Louis had even created a Twitter account so he could follow some of Harry’s fans to get a feeling for why they loved and admired him so much.

But two questions remained - who was Mr. Big? And more importantly, _why_ did he want Harry dead?

Louis stepped out onto the back deck and gasped at the view. All of downtown Los Angeles was visible and the Hollywood hills and even the sign could be seen in the distance. Louis had never been a big fan of LA - he preferred the country to the city. But from where he was standing, he couldn’t help but be in awe at the sight laid out in front of him.

He halfheartedly listened as Harry explained he wanted a guest house to the right of the inground pool. He was too busy imagining himself lounging poolside as Harry climbed out of the pool, water dripping-

“Louis?”

Louis was startled as Harry called his name. “Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

Louis looked around and saw that Harry plus the entire crew was staring at him. “Umm, yea. Yea, I’m fine. Sorry, was just admiring the um…the view.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. “The view? It’s breathtaking if you ask me.” His top lip slowly curled into a knowing smirk.

_Holy fuck. Harry Styles is flirting with me. Actually looking at me as though he wants to devour me. I can’t do this. I can’t kill him when all I want to do is fuck him. Jesus christ, how did I get myself into this mess? Better yet - how do I get myself out of it?_

****

“I told you to read the fine print!”

“I didn’t think it was necessary - it’s _always_ the same!” Louis exclaimed back as he slumped down in one of the green chairs in Liam’s office.

“Well, not this time. Which is why I told you to read it in the first place.” Liam walked to the other side of his desk and pulled out the manilla folder labeled with Harry’s name, handing it to Louis. “Here.”

Louis snatched the folder from Liam and opened to the contract that he had signed the week before.

“Fuck” he said after a few moments. “Who in the world -?”

“Mr. Big.” Liam answered before Louis could finish his question. “He was clear in his demands. You have until the 28th or Hobbs will take over and you’ll lose your ranking. You’ll be dropped down a level and you’ll be assigned cases without having any say in the matter.”

He closed the file and tossed it onto Liam’s desk as he stood up and began pacing across the office floor. “There has to be a way to break the contract. I just…I can’t go through with it. He’s such a nice guy, I don’t think there’s a mean bone in his body.”

“Louis, look at me.”

He carded his fingers through his wavy brown hair, taking a deep breath before turning his attention to his friend and boss.

“You can and you will. Stay focused and remember the rules. Limit your contact with Harry Styles. Make sure you’re not alone with him, under any circumstances. And for fuck’s sakes - get the job done as soon as possible.”

Louis nodded as he walked out of Liam’s office and headed for his desk in order to figure out a way to avoid the man that he was hopelessly in lust with.

****

The next week passed by quickly. Louis had spent most of his time working on the guest house renovations in Harry’s backyard. He had been able to avoid Harry for the most part, although Harry was making it very difficult by walking around in nothing more than short swimming trunks and constantly checking on the crew. He would bring them drinks and sandwiches and each time Louis made sure to keep his body - and eyes - far away from Harry.

Louis had been able to keep his distance…until the night of the accident.

The crew had left Harry’s house for the afternoon and Louis had decided to stay behind and finally take care of Harry for Mr. Big, for the Agency and more importantly - for himself.

He needed to be successful on his first job back. He needed to prove to the Agency that he was dependable and trustworthy. He needed to prove to Liam that he was the top hitman that he had been trained to be. He needed to prove to himself that he was better, that he was healed, that he was whole again.

Louis had hidden himself in the downstairs guest room until Harry had taken his dog, Buddy, and retreated upstairs for the evening.

As soon as Louis noticed the lamps turn off, and the busy daytime buzz was replaced by quiet humming, he left the safety of the guest room and headed for the main foyer. He grabbed the gun from his waistband and screwed on the silencer. He slowly made his way to the stairs and began climbing them.

He was just about to step onto the second floor landing when his foot met something soft and squishy, causing him to slip and tumble backwards down the stairs, the gun flying from his hand. He landed hard on the marble floor of the hallway, knocking the wind out of him.

Louis saw the hall light come on and watched as Harry hurried down the stairs towards him.

“Oh my god! Louis? Louis! Is that you?”

He rushed to Louis’ side as Louis fought to remain conscious. Something was broken. His leg? No. His foot? No. His ankle? Definitely his ankle. The pain was getting to be too much and the darkness was threatening to overtake him.

He felt Harry take his hand and shake his shoulder. “Louis? Love, please stay awake. Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“Ankle. My ankle.”

“Love, you need to stay awake, okay? I’m going to call for an ambulance.” He left Louis and headed back upstairs, presumably to get his phone and call 911.

Louis tried to lift his head to look for the gun, but the pain, not only from his ankle but also from the back of his head where he had hit the floor was too much for him to handle. He passed out as he heard Harry approaching, telling the operator he needed an ambulance as soon as possible.

****

“Well, he’s going to stay with me then. No if ands or buts about it. I’ll make all the arrangements.”

“Harry, you hardly know this guy. I still want to know exactly what he was doing in your house so late at night.”

“I don’t care about that right now. He was hurt in _my_ house and therefore he is _my_ responsibility. And like you said, he obviously can’t go back to his place and so he’ll be coming to mine. I have more than enough room and more than enough staff to look after him.”

“Hm...”

Harry and the man who he’d been talking with turned to the bed where the sound was coming from.

“Louis! You’re awake!” Harry rushed to his bedside and grabbed his hand. “Thank god!”

Louis’ eyelids fluttered opened and the first thing he saw was Harry’s beautiful smile and that delicious dimple. “Where…where am I?”

“At the hospital. Do you remember what happened?”

“I…I fell.” Louis looked around the room and saw another man standing by the door. “Who… who’s that?”

Harry turned to the man and then back to Louis. “That’s my best friend, Niall, who is going to go and get the doctor to tell him that you’re finally awake.”

“How long…how long have I been here?”

“Since last night, about 18 hours or so.”

Louis tried to sit up in bed and that’s when he saw the cast on his left ankle, beginning at his foot and stopping just under his knee. “What the hell happened?”

“Don’t try to sit up, love, you have a concussion. Just lay back and wait for the doctor to get here. You broke your ankle, but the good news is that you didn’t need to have surgery.”

“Oh my god. A broken ankle.” Louis flopped back gently onto the pillow and ran his fingers through his hair. “What am I going to do?”

Harry patted him on the arm. “I’ve got everything under control. I’m making arrangements for you to come and stay with me.”

“What? Harry, no. No, I can’t do that.”

“You can and you will. I insist. Love, you were injured in my home and I going to make sure you have everything you need to get better. Besides you can’t go back to your place - you live on the second floor.”

“How?” Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he continued. “How do you know that?”

“I went to your place.”

“You what?”

“I couldn’t find your phone to call a friend for you, so I looked in your wallet and found your driver’s license and drove to your place to see if I could find someone.”

“Fuck. Harry, you shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry shrugged in response. “Well, I did. And I’m glad I did because I saw that there’s no way you can go home and be on your own for the next four weeks, so you’ll be coming home with me.”

“Four weeks?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “You’ll be in that cast for the next four weeks. I’ve already made an appointment with the doctor for the 26th. So no more arguing - it’s a done deal. You’ll be with me 24/7 for the next month.”

Under any other circumstance, spending the next month with Harry would have been heavenly. But Louis had been hired to kill Harry and so this complicated the situation entirely.

Louis leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was so fucked.

****

_Thump._

_“_ Louis? Love, what are you doing?”

Harry came rushing into the guest room to find Louis on the floor.

“I’m ok, I’m ok. I just tried to make it to the door without my crutches and -“

Harry reached down and took Louis’ hands, helping him up. “Oh baby. Baby, why didn’t you call for help?”

Louis smiled inside at one of the pet names Harry had taken to calling him. Over the past two weeks, he and Harry had grown closer, getting to know each other and much to his chagrin - Louis found himself falling for Harry. Damn the Agency, damn the rules. He wanted Harry and was getting the very distinct impression that the feeling was mutual.

Why couldn’t he have a little fun before the deadline?

Harry helped him back into bed, fluffing his pillows and tucking him under the covers

As he smoothed the comforter, Louis shrugged, “I thought I could do it myself.”

Harry let out a deep sigh, “Lou, baby, you can’t push yourself. Didn’t you hear what the doctor said, you need to -”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, I know what the doctor said! God, why can’t you just leave me alone!”

As soon as the words left Louis’ mouth and he saw the pained look on Harry’s face he wanted to take them all back - wanted to reach out into the air and grab them and stuff them back into his stupidly loud mouth.

Harry had been nothing short of amazing for the past few weeks. He had been waiting on Louis constantly - bringing him drinks, food and magazines, making sure all of Louis’ favorites were always stocked and readily available. He had driven Louis to all of his doctor’s appointments and had helped him settle into the guest room, insisting that Louis consider it his during his stay. Harry was always close by in case Louis needed anything, going above and beyond, because Harry had felt guilty that Louis had gotten hurt in his house.

Harry was constantly apologizing for Louis’ fall, constantly blaming himself, constantly promising to make it up to Louis and now he felt like absolute shit for the way he had just spoken to Harry, but really Louis felt like shit because of the fact that he’d been lying to Harry since the day they met.

“Oh Harry, I am so -” Louis tried reaching out for Harry’s hand, but he was brushed away.

“I…I was just trying to help. I’ll just go.” Harry said softly, turning towards the door. “Let Jenny know if you need anything.”

“Harry, no, wait! Please! Please wait.”

He stopped in the threshold of the door, pausing for a moment as Louis continued. “Stay. Please.” Louis said and before he could change his mind, continued, “I want you to stay. Please stay with me.”

Harry turned to find Louis pulling the blankets down for him. He reached his hand out and Harry rushed over, climbing under the covers with Louis, putting his head on Louis’ chest.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it, you’ve been so amazing to me and I had no right to speak to you that way. Please forgive me.”

Harry propped himself up on his elbow so he could face Louis. “Of course I forgive you, love. I could never stay mad at you. I know that I’ve been overbearing, I just want to make sure you have everything that you need.”

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Get some sleep ok, baby?”

They laid in silence for a while, listening to each other breathe - no words needed for the shift in their relationship that had slowly been taking place.

Louis felt Harry’s breathing even out and he reached down to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you. For everything.”

He closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he head Harry softly whisper “I’d do anything for you.”

****

Louis opened his eyes and looked around the room.

_Where was that music coming from?_

He sat up, glancing at his phone for the time.

7:21pm.

He hadn’t meant to sleep for the past two hours, but after his doctor’s appointment all he had wanted to do was to come home close his eyes for a small cat nap.

_Home._

He had been at Harry’s for three weeks and had come to think of it as his home. He had taken over the guest room completely - his clothes were hanging in the closet, his toiletries were all over the bathroom counter, his favorite foods were in the kitchen cabinets.

He shook his head.

_No, Louis, don’t. This isn’t your room. This isn’t your home. Harry isn’t yours._

He and Harry had grown even closer lately, but Louis felt himself begrudgingly pulling back slowly. The deadline was fast approaching and he needed to remain focused. He needed to stop thinking of Harry’s house as his home. He needed to remember the rules.

He listened as the music continued - it sounded like someone was playing the piano. But there was something else, a sound that Louis could barely make out from his position in bed.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it gently. As he began walking down the hall towards the music, the other sound became clearer - someone was crying.

Louis rounded the corner and peeked into the living room. Harry had his back to him, but Louis could tell instantly that he was crying as he played a beautiful song that Louis had never heard before.

“Harry?”

_Shit._

Louis hadn’t meant to interrupt such an intimate moment, but he felt himself drawn to Harry, wanting to take his pain away.

Harry stopped playing, reaching up to wipe his tears, sniffling a bit before answering.

“Oh, hey Lou. Did you have a good nap love?” He paused, keeping his back to Louis. “Are you hungry? Jenny left some chicken in the oven or I can -”

“Harry stop.”

Louis had crossed the living room and was standing next to the bench where Harry was sitting.

“Look at me.”

Harry slowly turned and looked up towards Louis, meeting his gaze. Louis could see that Harry’s eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet from where his tears had been.

Louis sat down next to Harry on the piano bench. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Harry broke their gaze, shaking his head. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Not accepting his answer, Louis reached out, taking Harry’s hands into his. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry, watching his every move, his every response.

Harry nodded, remaining silent.

“Harry, you’re obviously upset. Please talk to me, it might make you feel better.” He gave Harry’s hands a small, gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Do…” Harry’s voice was soft and barely audible. “Do you ever wish that you could be someone else?”

Louis’ eyebrows began to furrow as he tried to process Harry’s question. Before he could respond, Harry looked down and continued “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to go someplace where no one knew your name or what you looked liked?”

“Harry, where is all this coming from? You have a wonderful life, you’re adored by millions of fans, I don’t-”

“I’d give it all up…everything…” His voice faded as he turned towards Louis, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I’d give it all up…”

“I’m not sure what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want…I love my fans, every single one of them, don’t get me wrong, I do…but it seems lately all they care about is what my hair looks like or what designer I’m wearing, not me as a person. It seems as though following me and taking pictures of me eating or in the gym are more important than treating me like I’m a human, with feelings. I am really tired of being pulled in every direction, I am really tired of making sure I say the right thing, I am really tired of…of never being enough.”

Louis lifted his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, wiping away the single tear that was rolling down his face. “You are enough, you are more than enough. I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. You are so compassionate and warm, you are smart and funny and you make everyone so happy with your selfless acts - hell you let me, a total stranger move into your house! Your fans probably just want to be closer to you in any way they can. But god Harry… you’re...you’re simply amazing.”

Just as Louis was about to bring his lips to Harry’s, they heard the front door slam and a moment later Niall came rushing into the room.

They broke apart at the sight of Niall, who was excitedly rambling on and on about how Harry had just been nominated for some sort of music award. He was telling Harry that they needed to send out tweets and press releases and his entire schedule needed to be reworked in order to accomodate an appearance at the awards shows.

Harry wiped his eyes and gave Louis a small, genuine smile - although Louis could still see the hurt and pain. “Thanks for listening Lou, just forget I ever said anything, ok?”

He stood up and followed Niall out of the room, leaving Louis alone to reflect on the conversation that had just taken place.

****

“I can’t believe you’re letting me drive this car!”

“Why not? You deserve it.”

Louis glanced briefly at Harry who was sitting in the passenger’s seat, before turning his attention back to the road.

“I don’t deserve it. Please don’t say things like that.”

“Pull over.”

Louis did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road.

They had just come from the doctor where Louis’ large cast was finally taken off and he was given a smaller ankle brace to wear for the next week.

As they approached the car, Harry tossed Louis the keys and told him he could drive his brand new Maserati Gran Turismo.

Louis’ face had lit up and he jumped at the once in a lifetime chance to drive such an expensive, gorgeous luxury car.

“What?”

“Baby, look at me.”

Louis slowly turned and met Harry’s eyes. “Why do you always say such things about yourself? This isn’t the first time that you’ve put yourself down. That night we were watching TV on the couch together you said something similar about not being worthy and I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit, actually. Of course you deserve it, you deserve everything. I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you.”

“Harry, you don’t know anything about me.”

“I beg to differ - I’ve known you for what? Six weeks or so and I think I know you very well, considering. You are funny, kind, handsome, strong, hard-working, smart and I have enjoyed getting to know you and I have loved all the time that we’ve spent together. I think that you’re wonderful and -“

“Harry…”

“I mean it, Louis. I mean every single word. I really wish you would believe me.”

Louis reached out, taking Harry’s face into his hands. “I’ll believe it when you believe that you’re enough…you’re enough for me.”

“Baby -”

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Louis brought his lips to Harry’s.

Harry felt and tasted better than Louis could have ever imagined. All the times that he had kissed Andrew paled in comparison to this one kiss with Harry.

Harry rested his forehead against Louis’, closing his eyes, whispering “You’re enough for me too” before Louis brought their lips together again.

****

“I don’t think this is such a good idea Louis.”

“Well, I really don’t care what you think anymore, Liam.” He shifted the phone from his left ear to the right. “Today is the 28th, my last day with Harry and I plan to make the most of it. I have everything all planned out - it’s going to be romantic, it’s going to be wonderful, it’s going to be memorable.”

“You have completely lost focus and have forgotten about the rules. Sleeping with Harry is going to be the biggest mistake of your life.”

“I disagree. Things between us have been amazing lately. He is so wonderful. He’s caring, kind, he’s everything that I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?”

“What? No I haven’t. I just think he’s a really great guy - attractive, funny, smart, compassionate, sexy.”

“I want it on record that I am completely against this and when this plan of yours blows up in your face, do not come crawling back to me.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, because that is not going to happen. I am going to sleep with Harry and then kill him. Nothing is going to go wrong.” Louis lowered his voice. “I gotta go, I hear Harry in the kitchen.”

“Louis, please don’t -”

“Bye Liam.”

Louis tossed the phone onto the bed next to him and stood up. After taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he made his way through the kitchen and to the main hallway. As he walked by the table that was against the wall, he came to a realization - his gun was still missing.

The night that he had fallen down the stairs, the gun had flown out of his hands and he had been so preoccupied with his recovery - and Harry - that he had completely forgotten about it.

He began looking around for all the places where it could have ended up. Underneath the table seemed like the most logical of places.

He got down on his hand and knees and looked under the table. It was too dark to see anything, so he reached his arm out and felt around for the gun.

“Lou?”

He looked up to find Harry standing over him - holding his gun.

“Looking for this?”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized anything he had to say would be useless.

He stood up and brushed off his pants.

“I’d like you out of my house. Immediately.”

“Harry, I can explain.”

“What makes you think that I’ll believe any word that comes out of your mouth?”

Louis paused, contemplating. They stood in silence for a few moments before Louis spoke first. “Because I’m going to tell you the truth. All of it. From the beginning.”

Harry didn’t respond immediately.

“Please Harry, let me explain.”

“I’m listening.” He finally said softly.

Louis heaved a deep breath. “I was hired to kill you.”

Harry eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open, his breathing increased.

“I’m an assassin and you were my next target. I’m not a construction worker, I’m - I’m a hitman…and the night that I fell down the stairs, I was going to kill you. I stayed hidden in the guest room for hours, waiting for everyone to leave. I told you that I had fallen asleep, but I was hiding behind the door the entire afternoon. As soon as I thought the coast was clear, I made my way upstairs, but I stepped on one of Buddy’s squeaky toys and fell down the stairs.”

Louis paused, waiting for Harry to process everything he had just said. Louis was afraid to continue, but he needed to lay all of his cards on the table.

“I’m supposed to kill you by tonight. If I do, then I make four million dollars. Then I move on. I get another target and deadline. This is what I do, this is who I am.” Silence. “Say something. Please.”

“Someone hired you to kill me?” Harry clears his throat. “Who?”

“That’s confidential.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Someone wants me dead and you can’t tell me who it is?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Then I’ll make it easy for you. Kill me.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to be stunned and speechless.

“Take your gun and get it over with.” He held his hand out, the gun in his palm. “If the money is more important to you than me…than us, then…go ahead.” Harry closed his eyes and held his hands up in surrender. “I was willing to give you everything. I…I thought you felt the same, but you’re just like everyone else - always taking, never giving. So just take the last thing I can give you - my life. Kill me.”

Louis was in absolute shock. Harry was standing before him, giving him the chance to kill him, to finish the job, to collect his money. To move on.

He reached out and took the gun from Harry’s hand, and as he did he saw several tears begin to fall down Harry’s cheeks. He took a step back and stared at Harry. He was still the most beautiful man that Louis had ever seen, the most selfless man Louis had ever encountered. He had opened up his house and heart to Louis for the past four weeks - had given Louis a home.

At that moment the realization hit Louis like a ton of bricks - he was in love with Harry Styles. Absolutely, positively, undeniably in love.

He took a step back and listened as Harry began to sob. Louis found he was beginning to tear up as well. He couldn’t stay, he couldn’t go through with it, he couldn’t kill the man that he loved.

****

“Hobbs? You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding Louis? You read the fine print. You didn’t complete the assignment by the deadline, so it’s been given to Hobbs.”

“When?” Louis began to pace back and forth across the floor of Liam’s office. “When is Hobbs’ deadline?”

“Tonight.”

Louis stopped and turned to his best friend. “Tonight?” He scoffed. “I had over a month and Hobbs gets _one_ day? Fuck.”

“You didn’t make the deadline, the secondary clause went into effect.”

“The secondary clause? Mother fucker.”

Liam stood in silence for a moment before speaking. “I’m sorry Louis, it’s procedure. My hands are tied. You didn’t meet the deadline so Hobbs has been given the case and if he can complete the task by midnight, he’ll become the top agent and reap all the rewards and benefits.” Liam paused for a moment, “You love him don’t you? Harry. You love him?”

“It doesn’t matter, he’ll never forgive me.”

“Maybe he just needs time.”

“Time? Liam I told him that I was going to kill him. I’m pretty sure all the time in the world isn’t going to make him forgive and forget.”

“He will if he loves you.”

“There is _no_ way that Harry loves me. And even if he did - and that is a _huge_ if - he doesn’t anymore. Not after I told him the truth about myself.”

“Have a little faith in him Louis.”

“Why are we even talking about this? It doesn’t matter anyway - Hobbs is going to kill him by tonight and there’s nothing I can do.”

“What if you could stop it?”

“Excuse me Liam.”

“What if you could stop Hobbs from killing Harry? What if I told you that Hobbs is planning on hiding in Harry’s bedroom closet? And if you left right now you could make it in time to save Harry.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you want me to stop Hobbs? What about the money? What about Mr. Big, the deadline? Liam, what’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain now. You need to leave right now and get to Harry’s house. I’ll tell you all about it later. Now go.”

Louis looked at his best friend. He still had so many questions, but Harry’s life was more important and so he rushed out of Liam’s office, not bothering to close the door behind him.

****

“Harry? Harry please let me in. Please.”

Louis had been standing at Harry’s front door for several minutes, knocking and begging Harry to open up and let him in. He was just about to bust the door down when Harry swung it open.

“Go away Louis.”

“Oh, Harry, thank god. Harry, baby, please listen to me. You have to get out of here. Your life is in danger. Another agent has been sent to kill you since I…since the deadline passed. I need you to get in your car and drive far away from here.”

“I’m not going anywhere Louis. I don’t care if another agent kills me. I don’t care if you kill me. I don’t care.”

“Harry, please.”

“Just go Louis.” He started to close the door, but Louis pushed it open and stepped into the front hallway with Harry.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry began to sob. “Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Just kill me already.”

Louis backed Harry into the wall and reached out, taking Harry’s face into his hands. Harry closed his eyes as Louis brushed his thumbs across his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

“Look at me.”

Harry’s eyelids fluttered opened.

“Why am I doing this? Why am I trying to save your life? Haven’t you figured it out already? I’ve…Harry…I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Louis, don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t love you? Well it’s a little too late for that. I’m just sorry that it took me so long to realize it.”

“You…you really love me?” Harry asked softly.

Louis leaned in and brought their lips together.

“I really do.”

“Well, isn’t this sweet?”

They broke apart and turned towards the stairs where Hobbs was standing at the bottom, pointing a gun at the both of them.

“Hobbs, don’t. Please.” Louis stood in front of Harry, blocking him, protecting him.

“Sorry Tomlinson, there’s four million on the line.”

“I’ll give you four million. Just go.”

Hobbs began to laugh. “You’re gonna give me four million and just where the hell are you gonna get that kind of money from? Your little boyfriend?”

“No.” Louis shook his head. “I have it.”

“You are so full of shit.” He took a step towards where Louis and Harry were standing.

“I’m telling you the truth. I’ll take you to the bank right now and transfer the money into your account.”

“You’re serious?”

“100%. Please Hobbs, don’t do this.”

“I’ve never seen you like this before. You’re completely whipped. Not even Andrew had you this desperate.” Hobbs lowered his gun. “Styles must be dicking you good, huh?”

“Who’s Andrew?” Harry asked.

“You haven’t told him about good ol’ Andrew? Oh you’re in for a treat then. Should I tell him or do you want to do the honors?”

Louis turned around to face Harry. “He’s my ex.”

“Oh, Louis, don’t be so modest. He’s much more than that. He’s the one that turned you into the cold blooded killer you are today. Well, that you were, before you turned into a pussy boy.”

“I’ll tell you all about Andrew some other time. I just want to get Hobbs out of here.” Louis whispered, turning his attention back to Hobbs. “So do we have a deal?”

Hobbs began scratching his chin with the fingers of his right hand. “Hmm, I’m not sure. I might need more than four million dollars.”

“Whatever you want, just please, please don’t do this.”

“What I want,” Hobbs raised his gun again, “is to be the top agent. And I can make that happen by killing not only Styles, but you as well. A two-for-one, if you will.”

“No!” Harry shouted, pushing Louis out of the way as Hobbs fired the gun.

“Harry!”

Louis pulled his gun out and returned fire, hitting Hobbs twice. He rushed over to where Harry had fallen to the floor, blood gushing from his shoulder. “No, no, no, no. Please no.” He applied pressure as Jenny came running in. “Call 911!” Louis shouted.

“Harry, stay with me. Please.”

“Lou? Baby?”

“I’m here, I’m right here.”

“I…”

“Harry? Harry!”

****

“I’m going to need you to repeat that.”

“I’m Mr. Big.”

“How? Why?” Louis was pacing the hallway outside of the hospital waiting room. Harry had been in surgery for several hours and Louis refused to sit or be checked out until he knew that Harry had made it and would be ok.

Liam was leaning against the wall, watching Louis pacing. “I…you were so broken after Andrew and I didn’t know what to do to help. I was watching TV one night and saw a documentary about Harry and a lightbulb went off. If I could get you back to working, I could get you back to dating, and I could get you back.”

“I’m not following. How was assigning me to kill Harry gonna get me back to dating?”

Liam sighed. “I knew that once you met Harry and got to know him that you would fall for him.”

“Okay, but how did you know that I would get hurt and have to move in with Harry?”

“Niall.”

“Harry’s best friend Niall?”

“Yes.” Liam nodded. “We’ve been working together to make sure that you and Harry spent as much time together as possible. He’s the one who made sure the dog toy was placed where you were sure to step on it. And if by chance you didn’t step on it, he was poised at the top of the stairs to push you down. And he’s the one who planted the seed in Harry that you should move in by taking him to your place and commenting about you living on the second floor.”

Louis saw the doctor walking towards them. “We’re not done with this conversation.” Louis held his breath as the doctor approached him.

“Harry’s going to be just fine.”

Louis exhaled and slumped to the floor, his head in his hands, repeating “Thank you” over and over again until he was allowed to see Harry.

****

“You’re sure about this?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

“You’re absolutely, positively sure?”

The smile that came across Harry’s face was radiant and as soon as Louis saw the beautiful dimple form in Harry’s cheek he knew. He knew, but needed the verbal reassurance as well.

“Yes. I am absolutely, positively surely _sure_ sure.”

Louis reached out and took Harry’s face into his hands. They had had a long road to get to the point where they were now. There had been days filled with arguing, weeks filled with yelling, months filled with of late night conversations.

Louis had told Harry all about Andrew. He explained that Andrew had recruited him to the Agency and had trained him to be the top hitman. Then one day Andrew was gone, with only a letter for Louis to find when he returned from his latest mission.

Harry listened as Louis confessed he had had a breakdown and had wound up in the hospital. Harry held Louis as he told him about not only his broken heart, but his broken spirit and soul, too. Harry made love to Louis, whispering “I love you baby” over and over again until Louis had no other choice but to believe him.

With Harry’s support, Louis left the Agency. Together with Liam, they started their own firm on the other side of the law.

They began using their resources and talents as independent consultants for the LAPD. Now, instead of killing people they were helping to arrest the true criminals and put them behind bars.

Louis looked down at Harry and saw nothing but love and admiration and it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly.

He looked to the ring that Harry was holding and saw nothing but the future, hopes and dreams.

Louis nodded, bringing his lips to Harry’s. “I’ll marry you.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he placed the ring on Louis’ fingers. “I’m really glad you said yes, otherwise I would’ve had to kill you.”

Louis was speechless for a brief moment before they both burst into laughter, tumbling to the floor, shedding their clothes and beginning the newest chapter of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> We meet again, dear Reader,
> 
> Thank you for always indulging me and my fics. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Melissa


End file.
